The Talk
by A-Shadow
Summary: Jinx goes to ask Myka a question one night. A sad, pointless scene that developed due to a totally unrelated Lj prompt.. Implied one-sided Myka/Helena Wells.


A/N: This is set sometime after 3x02, and was prompted by a challenge at LJ's w13_ldws community, but it doesn't fit the criteria, so...

This is a pointless scene. But it kept nagging at me...

This is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

A knock on the door made her raise her head from the book she was reading and look up. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing the newest member of the Warehouse team all but scuffing his foot against the carpet. "Hi." She closed the book, marking the place with a finger and laid it in her lap offering the man a smile. He offered a quick one in return and entered motioning at the door as he did. She shrugged, her smile fading as she did, she couldn't seem to hold a smile for long lately. He closed the door. "I have been wanting to ask you something. You don't have to answer though." She gestured towards the bed, the only other available seat in the room and he nodded his thanks.

"What do you want to know?" He scratched under his ear, clearly uncomfortable.

"What are you reading?" She raised an eyebrow at the question that managed to stumble from his lips after the long pause.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." The answer was delivered with a short deprecating smile. "I can't seem to be able to read anything that doesn't have a happy ending lately." She absently ran her hand along the still back of the book as she spoke. "It's getting almost annoying..." She added quietly. He just smiled at her.

"I preferred the movie. The songs were better." She huffed at him. There was a long pause once again as the man seated on her bed looked around the room, still clearly nervous. "Did you fall in love with HG Wells?"

She was looking at her bookcase when the question was uttered, and her head snapped back towards the sitting man. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't utter a sound. Before her jaw could start trembling too much she forcefully closed it, feeling as though she was trying to raise a ton. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly before opening them again.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He shook his head at her. "You are the first one to ask, you know." She offered another quick smile before turning her eyes to the window.

"I thought as much. Don't take me the wrong way, but you are all lacking in social skills. Brilliant, but the EQ isn't all that." She turned her eyes back to him with a frown.

"You _are_ one of us."

"I never said I had good social skills." He shrugged. "I'm just observant. And I see the way your eyes snap towards anyone saying HG or Wells, as though you're trying to listen better. I noticed this a lot on the last mission where we looking into all those wells. Every time someone said anything about them, not using the actual names of the places you practically flinched." His tone was gentle, but she still looked away. "You can talk to me about it if you'd like. I didn't know her, so I can be a better ear than most of the other s here."

"No social skills, huh?" He grinned.

"I'm not claiming I know what you're going through, but I know what it feel like to fall for the wrong person."

"She wasn't..." she sighed, looking down. "It wasn't anything, really. Her writing spoke to me, then her energy drew me in, and before I knew it we sailing along the river in Egypt. Literally, not like the pun." He chuckled. "But she was never interested in me as more than a friend." She said with determination.

"You don't know that."

"Would she had tried to kill everyone if there was someone she loved living here?"

"She could have shot you when you tried to get the trident from her." He shrugged at her look. "Claudia told me the story when we were on stakeout." She nodded.

"She wouldn't have though. She doesn't work that way. I did nothing to harm her."

He tilted his head a bit at her. "She was planning to kill all of mankind, but she couldn't kill you because you did nothing to harm her? What did I do to harm her?" His tone was inquiring, nothing more, and her brows drew together at his question..

"She didn't know you..." the rest of her words faded away at his look.

"That's kind of my point. I'm not standing on her side since, well, I kind of like being alive, and the climax of her story so far has her as a genocidal bitch. But from what I've seen of you, and from what I could piece together about her, there was something there. Not just from your end." She looked down at the book in her lap. "I'm making it worse, I suppose." He sighed. "Look, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I may not be Pete, or Claudia, or Leena, but I'm not Pete, or Claudia, or Leena." She smiled at that.

"Thank you." He stood up.

"Don't mention it. Besides, I wanted to know for my sake too. It's nice to know you're not alone." He left her to her book, closing the door gently behind him.

It was a few moments before Myka moved her gaze from the door and down towards the still closed book in her lap. Her eyes closed slowly and she took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from coming. Then again. And again.

When she opened here eyes she looked out of the window and into the warm fall evening, her mind racing so fast that it felt blank. "Helena..." Her whisper was almost a sigh, and she bit her lip, taking one last deep breath before opening the book again, and returning to the Wizard and Dorothy who she knew, in the end gets to have her wish fulfilled, and return to the people who love her.


End file.
